Death Eater
by Epic4Life
Summary: L and Light are fighting in a bakery until all of a sudden they get pulled into a plot involving Medusa?  How is this going to turn out?  Contains OCs, major OOCness, and it's a collaboration with Kenzieee4 & Epic4Life
1. Bakery Showdown

**Death Eater**

**A/N: This is a collaboration story between Flowerchild4life and Kenzieee3, so the story will be posted on both accounts. Please look at both profiles and review!**

L Lawliet and Light Yagami were at a bakery together for no real reason…because they hate each other. But that's another story entirely. Right now we're focusing on the story about how they randomly got taken to Death City to exterminate the evil witch Medusa.

"L!" Light said.

"Hmm?" L said devouring chocolate cake.

"Why did you get the most damn expensive cake in the freaking bakery!" Light asked angry as usual.

"Be-cause I wanted to," L said simply, and went for another bite of cake, because he really didn't care how expensive it was, as long as Light was paying. Which Light was.

"We should put you on a diet! None of these characters in Death Note eat healthy except Ryuk! And he's not even human! Go ask Ryuk for some apples or something!" Light went off in mad rant.

"You know what Light? I don't give a damn if I eat unhealthily! The way I see it, Kira's eventually going to kill me. I may as well enjoy my cake and eat as many sweets as possible before he does. And remember, Near could eat healthily. No one's ever seen him eat. And Ryuk sucks by the way," the dark-haired detective sighed.

"Well, Near is not normal! He probably eats his toys or something! So let's not bring him into this topic!" Light said. "I should probably kill you now." The Justin Bieber hair teen mumbled.

"Ah hah! So you are Kira! I knew it! And honestly, Near's too smart to eat his toys. And…you eat potato chips all the time so you're the biggest hypocrite I've ever met," L pointed out through another mouthful of cake.

"What are you talking about! I so do NOT eat potato chips all the time! God, you calling me fat!" Light said with a red face.

"My calculations are saying that you should be about five hundred pounds by now…but I could say the same thing about myself I suppose. So no, I'm not calling you fat, I'm merely implying that you're a hypocritical bastard," The detective said, looking down at his plate to find that he had finished his slice of cake. He went and got another one before sitting down in front of a very angry Light.

Light's eyes began to twitch. "YOU FAT ASS! You have the balls to call Kira a hypocritical BASTARD!" Light shouted as he pounded his fist on the table causing L's cake slice to jump. People began to stare.

"Hm. You just told me you're Kira. Again. But whatever. And, there's no need to behave like Fred Flinstone. You're not a cave man. At least, I don't think you are. But I suppose you could be. There's a five percent chance that you're a cave man," L said absent-mindedly, as he took his cake off the table so it wouldn't jump anymore.

"Well, luckily my car insurance is Geico! So if I AM a caveman...I'm ok!" Light said crossing his arms thinking he outsmarted the most intelligent detective in the world.

"Right. What the hell does Geico have to do with anything? That really doesn't make any sense whatsoever. Not that I expected you to make any sense," the dark-haired man sighed and began nibbling on his last bite of cake.

"Oh my god! Their motto is "So easy a caveman can do it!" So obviously dumbass I'll be ok if I am a caveman! DUH!" Light babbled on as he flipped his Justin Bieber hair.

L stared at Light for a moment before replying. "So...you don't know if you're a caveman or not?" he asked. Light stood there dumbstruck for a moment before saying anything.

"Um…Well, if cavemen have Justin Bieber hair, then yes!" Light said pointing at L. At this point, most of the bakery was watching him for entertainment.

"Well then, you are a caveman Light. Congratulations," L congratulated the brown-haired idiot sarcastically. Light didn't catch the sarcasm and smiled.

"OMG! This is the first time I was congratulated!" Light said jumping up and down. Everyone started to snicker.

"Right…um…hasn't Misa or Mikami called you god or something?" the detective asked, trying to get more evidence against Light about being Kira. Light didn't understand that L was trying to do this though.

"What are you? Crazy? OF COURSE! You should start calling me God too! 'Cause I'm ah-mazing!" Light said proudly.

L rolled his eyes. "I'll call you god when someone randomly takes us to a place called Death City and we have to fight a witch named Medusa!" he said, being strangely specific.

Then two girls named Ali and Cosmo came into the bakery with their weapons, Bryan and Demetrius.

"Uh, are you Light and L?" Ali asked.

"Yes," L replied. Cosmo and Ali exchanged glances.

"Well, we need you to come to Death City with us to fight a witch named Medusa," Demetrius explained. L stared and thought to himself, 'god damn my past self!'

"HA! IN YO FACE!" Light pointed at L.

"Are you sure these are the right people?" Bryan whispered to the other miesters and weapon.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Cosmo whispered back.

"I'm still not calling you god Light," L told the brown-haired teen.

"BUT YOU SAID YOU WOULD!" Light whined like a five year old.

"Uh, guys?" Ali said. "Are you gonna come or not?"

"I don't care if I said I would, I was joking you bastard!" the detective shouted, totally ignoring the meisters and weapons. Cosmo sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Guys…come on!" she said impatiently.

"No fair! There's NO way you could've been joking! You have NO sense of humor!" Light yelled back at the detective ignoring the kids also.

"Did you just tell me I have no sense of humor?" L said, actually offended for the first time by something Light Imagay said.

"Uh yea! Open your ears! And you call yourself a detective!" Light put his hands on his hips.

"Can we leave them?" Bryan asked not even bothering to whisper.

"No, we need them!" Demetrius sighed.

"You...mother fucking bitch! I have half a mind to rip off your fucking ugly FACE OFF!" L yelled, totally losing his cool. He went and tried to attack Light.

"AAAHHHH! DON'T TOUCH MAH HAIR! DON'T TOUCH MAH HAIR!" Light screamed.

"Eh…should we break it up?" Ali asked.

"Yeah…" Cosmo sighed. The weapons went and struggled to hold L back from ripping Light to shreds.

"Ok! Guys! STOP!" Ali said putting her scythe between the two.

"Fine," L pouted. He went and took another piece of cake from the counter and began eating it. Cosmo stared at him for a moment before saying something.

"Alright…let's contact Lord Death so we can walk through his mirror," she told Ali.

"Yeah," Ali pulled out her pocket mirror and called Lord Death.

"Hello? Hello?" Lord Death answered.

"Uh, hi Lord Death. We found…the two guys you want. Are you SURE it's suppose to be L Lawliet and Light Yagami?" Ali asked looking at the two staring each other down at the moment.

"Yes, yes. We need those two to help defeat Medusa. Walk through your mirror now, the portal is open!" Lord Death said cheerfully. Ali nodded and dragged L and Light into the mirror along with everyone else. They were now in the Death Room.


	2. Training

Everyone looked around in the Death Room. Lord Death greeted Light and L.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Lord Death said with open arms.

"Hello," L replied, acting as if seeing a strange man with giant hands was something completely normal. I guess after you've seen Ryuk, nothing seems weird anymore.

"OMG! It's UGLAH!" Light said hiding behind L scared.

"Light...stop hiding from the man with abnormally large hands," L scolded and shoved Light so Lord Death could give him a big hug.

"AHHHHH! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!" Light screamed as he tried to get out of Lord Death's grip which is impossible.

The miesters and weapons began to laugh at this odd Justin Bieber boy.

"He's not raping you idiot, he's hugging you…" L pointed out.

Finally, Lord Death let go of him and Light returned to his hiding spot behind L. "I'm gonna have NIGHTMARES!" Light whispered to L.

L rolled his eyes and flipped Light over on his back like they do in movies and such. "Shut up. I don't care about you bastard," He sighed. Bastard seemed to be his favorite word that day.

Light pouted.

"Well anyways," Lord Death said. "Let's figure who's the miester and who's the weapon before you start your training!"

"What?" L and Light asked in unison.

"You'll see. Cosmo, Ali, help them figure it out," Lord Death ordered. The said girls nodded.

Ali went over to Light and Cosmo went over to L.

"Ok," Ali looked at Light's soul. It was a hot pink soul with Justin Bieber hair."Uh…You're a weapon, Light."

"YAY!" Light squealed.

"Alright…L, let me look at your soul," Cosmo said. She looked. It was navy blue with spiky, unruly hair. "You're a meister dude," she told him.

"Oh great. From what I gather, meisters wield weapons. Does that mean I have to wield that…bastard?" L sighed and pointed to the said 'bastard' named Light.

"From what I heard, weapons are awesome and help the miesters KICK ASS!" Light said pumping his fist in the air. "I'm gunna be a cool weapon!"

L looked slightly annoyed. "From what I've heard, meisters are way better than weapons because they can look at people's souls," he retaliated.

"From what I've heard, weapons can transform into many different weapons _and _a human! So you'll just stay the FAT ASS you are!" Light said pointing and smirking at L.

"From what I've heard, only stupid people and gay people are weapons, on most occasions. You're most certainly NOT an exception," L said smugly, his words piercing Light's soul.

"FROM WHAT I'VE HEARD, ONLY FATTIES ARE MIESTERS!" Light ranted furiously.

Ali and Cosmo both punched him in the face at the same time causing him to fly back and onto the ground.

"From what I've heard, only weapons can get owned by girls," L laughed. Demetrius and Bryan weren't offended…and they even laughed along.

Light sat up to say something but only ended up falling back down to the floor. "Ughh…." He groaned.

"Well, I guess we should get Bryan and Demetrius to help Light turn into a weapon, while Ali and I help L see souls," Cosmo said.

"Dude," Bryan whispered to Demetrius. "I've got a wicked idea."

"Ah hah…okay," Demetrius chuckled after Bryan explained his idea.

The two mischievous teen boys went up to Light. Light looked at them curiously then all of a sudden Bryan and Demetrius transform their arms into weapon form and pointed them at Light.

"AHHHHH! DON'T HURT MAH HAIR! ANYTHING BUT MAH HAIR!" Light yelled.

Bryan and Demetrius burst out laughing. Ali and Cosmo saw the sight while assisting L. They began to laugh also.

"Well, I guess you four can assist L and Light out….on the balcony!" Lord Death said hesitantly and happily.

So all of them exited the Death Room and went to the balcony.

"Ok, so you have to focus on the soul." Ali explained to L.

"Once you focus, you'll spot the soul easily." Cosmo pointed out.

L sighed and nodded. He rather not focus on Light's soul but did as told. When he finally saw it, he wasn't very surprised that it was a hot pink soul with Justin Bieber hair.

"Go figure." L mumbled.

"So, did you see it?" Cosmo asked.

"I sure did." L said.

"Great," Ali said not trying to laugh since she knows what Light's soul looks like. "Now we'll explain soul wave length to you…"

Meanwhile, Bryan and Demetrius struggled to help Light transform into a weapon.

"Just clear your mind." Demetrius said a bit annoyed.

"Yea, it's not _that _difficult." Bryan said not believing he couldn't transform.

"ARRGH!" Light groaned with frustration. "Fine, I'll try again." Light concentrated very hard. Perhaps too hard because Bryan and Demetrius could literally see smoke coming out of his ears.

"Uh, are you ok?" Demetrius asked.

Then finally Light transformed. He was a hot pink and light pink katana (a type of sword). He lay on the ground.

"Well? How do I look?" Light asked as his face appeared in the katana. Bryan and Demetrius laughed uncontrollably. Ali, Cosmo, and L looked over to see the pink katana on the ground.

"Well L, that's your weapon." Ali chuckled.

"I have to carry that impulsive thing around?" L asked annoyed.

"Yea." Cosmo said and began snickering along with Ali. L sighed and walked over the katana.

"It's about damn time!" Light yelled. "Now pick up this awesome weapon!"

"If only you could see yourself." L smirked a bit.

"What are you talking about? What do I look like?" Light asked.

"You're a pink katana." L said.

"I'm…pink?" Light asked.

"Yep."

"…YAY! I'M EVEN MORE AWESOMER THAN I THOUGHT!" Light squealed.

L rolled his eyes and sighed. Then he began to pick up the weapon after he thought he synced his soul wave length with Light. L ended up burning his hand.

"Ow! Didn't you sync your soul wave length with me? God dammit!" L said clutching his hand.

"Oh…we had to do that?" Light asked dumbfounded.

L face palmed. 'This is going to be much harder than I thought.' He thought to himself.

After many attempts to sync their soul wave lengths together, L could finally pick up Light without being harmed.

"YAY! Now let's KICK SOME ASS!" Light yelled out.

"But you finally just synced soul wave lengths." Demetrius pointed out.

"Yea, so?" Light said.

"That was the first step in the training which took almost an hour just to do that." Cosmo explained.

"How many steps are there?" L asked.

"Well," Ali said. "Now you basically just learn how to fight together in battle. Since you're a really _low _first star miester and weapon, you'll just have to train by fighting us."

"Don't worry. We'll go easy on you." Bryan said snickering. Ali elbowed him in the ribs which made him stop. But what Bryan said was true though. The four actually had to go somewhat easy on L when he tried to use Light. L was doing a terrific job dodging their attacks and doing hand-to-hand combat at times. But Light was making L mess up. Every time L would try to use Light, he would make him mess up by either missing their opponents or almost hit L in the face instead of the others.

"Bastard! You almost hit me in the face!" L shouted at Light after another failed attempt.

"Well sorry! Maybe your face is so ugly that I can't help it that I almost hit it!" Light shouted back making no sense…as usual.

"Uh, maybe we should call it a day." Cosmo said wiping sweat off her face.

"Yeah, it's getting late." Ali agreed as Bryan transformed.

"So where shall we be staying?" L asked as Light transformed back to human.

"Oh, you'll be staying in an apartment close to all of us." Demetrius said transforming.

'I'll be sharing an apartment with Light?' L thought to himself. 'How dreadful…'


	3. Chocolate Addicition, Much?

L and Light entered their new apartment. L automatically chose the larger room, which was painted a nice navy blue color. Light was perfectly okay with that, because the other, which just so happened to be painted pink, would match his many Justin Beiber posters way better. "So...shall we unpack our things?" the detective asked his weapon. Light flashed him a smile.

"Sure L, you can go get my things and unpack them!" He winked suggestively. L stared for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

"...No. Get your own things," he demanded. 'There's more proof that Light Yagami is definitely a homosexual,' he thought to himself. Light frowned and started pouting.

"Fine..." he sighed in defeat. The two rivals started unpacking their furniture and such and soon the apartment looked much homier. They had been given a TV by Cosmo and Demetrius. They apparently had an extra TV they had inherited from their friend, and they didn't need it. So there it was, in L and Light's living room. Light flopped down on the couch and started inspecting his finger nails. "Hey fatty-fat-cakes, is my pink fingernail polish chipping?" he asked.

L's eye started twitching. "You...augh. You know what? YES! YES IT'S CHIPPING! Now just...go fix it in your bedroom or something...PLEASE! Just...leave me alone god damnit!" he yelled exasperatedly. Light merely nodded.

"I heard you have an irrational fear of Santa Clause, L," he said absent-mindedly. L walked over to him and leaned over so their noses were touching.

"Say that again, Yagami, and I'll give you an irrational fear of my _fist,"_ the detective hissed angrily. Light stared at him with wide eyes.

"AH! DON'T TOUCH MAH HAIR L! DON'T TOUCH IT!" he screamed and ran into his room. L smirked, he had known that would work.

"Ah...sweet silence. The only thing that could make this better is chocolate cake," he mused. So he went into the kitchen and found a conveniently placed piece of chocolate cake and started devouring it.

***Meanwhile in the Death Room***

Lord Death was thinking about L and Light's progress. Rather, lack thereof. They had made almost _no _progress. Perhaps he should send the kids to get those other people to help. Mello and Near, he thought were their names. Yes, Mello and Near, those are the ones. So he decided to send Cosmo, Demetrius, Ali, and Bryan to get them.

***A few hours later***

"These idiots are just like the other ones...if not worse..." Bryan sighed, gesturing towards the white-haired boy who was defending himself from a blonde-haired boy's vicious attacks.

"Mello...I never did say I dislike chocolate," the white-haired boy sighed. The blonde haired boy still attacked angrily.

"I DON'T CARE, SHEEP! I STILL HATE YOU!" he shouted.

"Um...excuse me...are you...Mello and Near?" Cosmo asked. Both the boy's heads shot up, and they stared at her.

"Yes, I am Near," the white-haired boy confirmed.

"I'm Mello," the blonde-haired boy sighed. Then he realized, Near even beat him to introducing himself! DAMNIT!

"...Right, well, you need to come with us," Ali explained. Near nodded slowly.

"Why do you need him," Mello started, pointing at Near, "When I am obviously better and can make up for him?"

Near sighed and starting fiddling with his hair. "...Mello, why do you insist on being enemies? We're supposed to be friends," he sighed. Mello just got angrier at that, his face turning bright red with fury.

"SHUT UP! WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS, SHEEP! YOU'RE SO-" Mello started and ran up to attack Near, who simply flipped him over by grabbing his wrist. Ali, Cosmo, Bryan, and Demetrius started cracking up. Near, who was much smaller and looked much younger, just owned Mello, who was in the mafia. WHAT A FAIL on Mello's part.

"...Right. Seeing as you're in the mafia, it is sad that I just flipped you over. So let's just skip the pointless fight and simply move on to better things. Such as listening to these people explain why they are here," the white-haired teen sighed. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. I'll stop pointlessly fighting when these random people we don't know say we are going to some place called Death City, were L and Light just happen to be as well, and we have to fight a crazy bitch under the name of Medusa, who has a son named Chrona," the blonde laughed. Strange, the people in this story have a strange habit of being weirdly specific.

"Yes well, oddly, that's exactly what we were going to tell you," Demetrius pointed out. Near held in laughter. He was very good at this. He barely even let a smile show on his face. It was just a small titling up of one side of his mouth. Of course, Mello didn't notice this. Probably because he was really shocked.

"Damnit! Any of you have any chocolate?" the blonde asked, fidgeting due to chocolate withdrawal. Everyone but Bryan shook their heads.

"Yeah...you can have a bar if you want..." he told Mello. The said blonde nodded furiously and ripped the chocolate bar out of Bryan's hand, nearly ripping the said hand off in the process. "Jeez, you really like chocolate, don't you?"

" 'Really like' isn't a strong enough term for Mello's apparent addiction to chocolate," Near sighed. Mello chose to ignore him completely and just pay attention to the sweet heavenly bliss that came in the form of a chocolate bar.

"Right...can we please just go?" Ali sighed impatiently. She called Lord Death and they walked through the mirror again. They all landed in the Death Room, and Lord Death greeted them cheerfully.

"Why are we here again?" Near asked, apparently bored.

"You'll find that out later. For now, let's see who's the weapon and who's the meister," Cosmo sighed. She looked at Near's soul first. It was white, all white, adorned with slightly curly hair. He appeared to be a meister. "Near, you're a meister. Congratulations," she laughed.

"I suppose that means I'll have to wield Mello. He'll probably turn out to be a chocolate bar or something..." the white-haired teen sighed. Mello turned red with fury again, but said nothing.

"You people seem to catch on quick," Ali said slightly surprised. Then she looked at Mello's soul. It was bright, fiery orange with his slightly lanky hairstyle. He was a weapon. "I suppose Cosmo and I will teach Near the tricks of the trade about being a meister, that puts Demetrius and Bryan in charge of getting Mello to transform.

"Right..." Demetrius grabbed Mello's arm and transformed his own arm into a blade. He was going to scare Mello into transforming. Which worked surprisingly well. Mello yelped in shock and transformed into a...big, steel...fan. How embarrassing...

"I transformed right? How do I look?" Mello demanded, his face showing on the metallic surface. He had orange and black trimming and...well, he looked girly.

"Well...you're a steel fan...and...you're orange and black..." Bryan mumbled, trying to hold in his laughter. Demetrius couldn't hold it in at all. He just started snickering.

"I-I'm sorry!" He said with tears in his eyes," You're just so GIRLY!" He laughed. Later, people would wonder how he didn't choke, he was laughing so hard.

"Sh-SHUT UP!" Mello shouted and transformed back into his human form. Meanwhile, Cosmo and Ali were helping Near grasp looking at people's souls. He was surprisingly good.

"Cosmo...I can tell you're kind at heart, but you have guilt waying at the back of your mind. Why is that?" the white-haired teen prodded, twisting his hair some more. Cosmo was shocked. Normally people couldn't tell that much about a soul when they had just started...

"Er, um...look at Mello's soul!" she chuckled. Near nodded and looked at the said blonde's soul. He saw that Mello was a steel fan and...he finally snapped. He started laughing uncontrollably. Mello glared at him.

About an hour later, they finally managed to synchronize their soul wavelengths. Near was fairly good at fighting, although a steel fan was most definitely not his choice in weapons. Mello was rather rude most of the time, but...they made a fairly decent team. After a long day of training, Cosmo, Ali, Bryan, and Demetrius showed them to their apartment, which just so happened to be the same apartment as Light and L's. This won't end well..

**A/N: Right. Kenzieee3 here, hope you like this chapter. **


	4. SleepDeprived Teens

"I still can't believe I have to share an apartment with you." Mello mumbled to Near as they entered their new apartment. They stopped when they saw L.

"Hello, Near and Mello. What brings you here?" L said taking a bite of cake while watching TV.

"This is supposed to be our new apartment." Near explained already checking the place out.

"Hm, that would explain why there's two beds in mine and Light's room." L said looking up at them.

"WAIT!" Mello said. "I also have to SHARE a room?"

"Apparently." L said. "Who wants to room with me?"

"I would sir." Near said.

'DAMN! HE BEAT ME! AGAIN!' Mello thought.

"Unfortunately, Mello you'll be rooming with Light then." L explained.

"Well, it's totally gonna be better than rooming with Near!" Mello glared at Near then smirked.

"Well I'll be in my new room unpacking." Near said ignoring Mello and walking to the dark navy room.

"Well…I'll unpack in my new room too!" Mello said rushing to get to his room first.

When Mello entered his new room his mouth dropped opened. A light pink room with Justin Bieber posters everywhere!

"Oh hey!" Light said looking up from his Girl's Life magazine while lying on his pink bed.

"This is unbelievable!" Mello cried out and collapsed on his bed.

"Wait, are you like my roommate or something?" Light asked.

"Yea…"Mello mumbled.

"OH YAY!" Light squealed and got up from his bed. "Chocolate?" He asked holding out a dark pink bowl filled with mini Hershey's chocolate bars.

"HELL YEAH!" Mello shouted and grabbed as many mini chocolate bars as he can.

'Maybe…just maybe I can survive these conditions.' Mello thought as he devoured chocolate.

In Near's and L's room, Near just finished unpacking. He was sitting on his bed playing with some action figures when L came in.

"So did you finish unpacking?" L asked going over to his own bed.

"Why yes. I hope you'll be able to put up with a hot-headed chocolate addict Mello by the way." Near warned L.

"Hmm, he doesn't sound as half as bad as Light. A Justin Bieber loving, painting nails, dumb teen boy." L explained.

Near chuckled then said "Sounds like we're both putting up with idiots."

That's when Near and L started talking about all the idiotic stuff Light and Mello do.

***In Ali's and Bryan's apartment***

Ali and Bryan heard a knock on the door. They opened it to see Cosmo and Demetrius.

"Hey guys!" Ali hugged Cosmo as Bryan nodded to Demetrius.

They went to the living area.

"Dude, it's really exhausting to train these strange people." Ali said collapsing on the couch.

"I know, it's impossible to train Light." Demetrius said.

"Yeah, he still has trouble transforming into weapon form." Bryan pointed out.

"Hey," Cosmo said. "Have you guys ever noticed that L and Near seem alike and-"

"That Mello and Light seem alike? Yes." Ali said finishing Cosmo's thought. The two girls smiled at each other.

"Yea, actually I have." Demetrius said.

"So does that mean they might have a chance at putting up with each other in their apartment?" Bryan asked the others.

"Well," Cosmo began to say. "They mi-"

"RAWR! DID YOU JUST INSULT MAH?" Everyone heard Light yelled through the walls.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" L shouted back.

"OMG! THERE'S NO MORE CHOCOLATE LEFT!" Mello cried out.

"THAT'S CUZ YOU ATE IT ALL YOU FATTY!" Near yelled out.

The four continued to hear the other four fighting with each other.

"Guess that's a no." Ali sighed.

"If they can't cooperate with each other in their own apartment, then how the hell will they cooperate with each other when fighting Medusa?" Bryan asked.

"They won't." Cosmo sighed.

"I still don't understand why Lord Death needed these guys so badly. We're like ten times better than them but yet he asked for them." Demetrius explained.

"Well, he needs them for _some_ reason." Ali pointed out.

"They sure aren't ordinary, that's for sure." Bryan mumbled.

After about an hour or so of chatting, Cosmo and Demetrius decided it was time to leave.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow." Cosmo said.

"Later." Demetrius said.

The two then went to their apartment which was on the other side of Light's, Mello's, Near's and L's. So all four kids could hear the yelling through their apartment's walls. Another unfortunate thing was that Mello and Light kept yelling at their rivals/partners ALL night.

"YOU FREAK! STOP EATING CAKE!"

"DAMN IT LIGHT! I'M TRYING TO FREAKING SLEEP!"

"HA-HA! I GOT YOUR TOYS NEAR! HA-HA!"

"MELLO YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE! GIVE THEM BACK!"

"SHORTY! TRY TO JUMP FOR THEM! HA-HA!"

"OW STOP PUNCHING ME IN THE FACE L!"

"OH SORRY MAYBE YOU'RE FACE IS SO UGLY THAT I CAN'T HELP IT THAT I PUNCH IT!"

"ALL OF YOU GO TO DAMN SLEEP!"

So the next morning, the four young weapons and meisters were literally passed out in class.

"Hey Soul?" Maka nudged Soul.

"What?" He asked.

"Um, Ali, Bryan, Cosmo, and Demetrius look like they're passed out." Maka said looking at the said teens.

Ali was leaning on Cosmo with closed eyes. Cosmo struggled to keep her eyes open but soon gave up. Demetrius's face was covered by his arms as he laid his head on the table. Bryan's head was up against the wall with one eye open and the other one closed.

"Maybe they got back from a mission." Soul suggested staring at the teens.

"No way. We would have found out if they went on a mission." Maka explained.

"ARE CHILDREN SLEEPING IN MY CLASS?" Sid asked loudly and glared at the sleepy teens.

The four teens were startled and jumped almost out of their chairs.

"Uh…no." Cosmo said and almost drifted back to sleep.

"We're listening…"Bryan said then leaned his head back again.

"He wasn't referring to me, right..." Ali asked already half asleep again.

"What?" Demetrius asked then just passed out.

Soul and Maka exchanged glances. Sid rubbed his chin wondering what to do with these sleep-deprived children.

"YOU FOUR! TO LORD DEATH'S ROOM NOW!" Sid said handing Demetrius a mirror.

They barely could stand up without yawning or closing their eyes. Sid sighed and practically pushed all of them into the mirror.

"Hello! Hi-" Death greeted the kids but stopped when they all collapsed to the floor at once. "Uh, are you alright kids?"

"Tired." Cosmo said then yawned.

"You bet you are! You all look like you only got three hours of sleep!" Death explained.

"Actually, I only got two and a half…" Ali mumbled before falling asleep.

"Why is that so?" Death asked.

"Cuz L, Near, Mello, and Light were fighting the whole night." Demetrius explained just about to fall asleep.

"And we could hear them through the walls." Bryan said yawning.

"Oh, I see." Death said. By now, all of them were already fast asleep. Death pondered as he looked at the sleeping teens.

He called for Spirit and told him to bring the new meisters and weapons to the Death Room. When they arrived, they looked a little sleepy but not that bad which is strange.

"Look what you've done!" Death said but not really that angrily as he pointed to the passed out kids on the floor.

"Oh, my." L said.

"Ha! Well those two girls can't punch me in the face again now!" Light said putting his hands on his hips while grinning.

"What is the meaning of all this fighting all night long?" Death asked.

"Mello wouldn't stop complaining about his chocolate and at one point took my toys." Near glared at Mello.

"Light wouldn't stop bothering me and just annoyed the hell outta me." L glared at Light.

"WELL I CAN'T HELP IT I HATE YOU!" Light and Mello said in unison. They both looked at each other and smiled. Near and L rolled their eyes.

"Calm down everyone!" Death said holding up his hands. "You're just going to have to learn to compromise with each other."

"HELL NO!" They all shouted at once.

"Uh, L is a FAT ASS so none of his suggestions are FABULOUS!" Light said.

"Light is a DUMB ASS so his suggestions are RETARDED!" L said.

"Near is a white-haired freak that plays with toys so his suggestions are GAY." Mello said.

"Mello is a chocolate addict with a girly hairstyle so none of his suggestions are MANLY!" Near said.

Death sighed. He was beginning to second guess his decision to bring these special young men into his plan to stop Medusa for once and for all.

**Flowerchild4life here! Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Probably not as funny as my other chapter though lol**


	5. Near, Far, Wherever You Are!

"So...can we all please try to get along for at least one night?" L sighed, looking at his roomates. Light, Near, and Mello. Worst group of people to share an apartment...EVER. Seriously...who the hell came up with this idea? Oh yeah. Lord Death did.

"I don't think that's possible..." Near replied, looking at Mello, who was glaring at him. Light was inspecting his fingernail polish again though. So he wasn't really paying attention.

"Well, maybe we should stay in our room, and they can stay in their room," L suggested. Near nodded, that seemed like a reasonable idea.

"Ppphhhfft. Whatevar. No one cares about you guys anyway," Mello laughed and then pulled some chocolate out of his pockets and began eating it.

"That's right. We're _totally _better than you!" Light said smugly, putting his hands on his hips again. Near and L just stared. Mello nodded in agreement.

"Right...I'm going to go and play with some toys now so..." Near told everyone and walked into the room he shared with L and started building a mansion of legos.

"...Whatever sheep," Mello mumbled then went into he and Light's bedroom. The said brown-haired teen followed the blonde and soon L was left in the hallway alone.

"Might as well take advantage of this and watch something on TV...and eat more cake," the detective mused. So he turned on CSI: Miami, because you know, it was an interesting show! Then he went to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of cake. "Heh...some of the people on this show are so stupid..." he laughed.

"How so?" someone asked. L nearly jumped thirty feet in the air.

"Who the- oh. It's just you Near. Didn't expect you to come out of our room," he laughed. Near smiled a bit. "And, I can't explain how the people are stupid. You kind of just have to watch it to understand."

"Ah. I suppose you're right. I only came out to see what you were doing. I thought you were going to accompany in our room," Near told him. L shrugged.

"Well...it was just so quiet and...no one was using the television and...I just couldn't help myself," he laughed. Near looked a little confused. "Let's just head to our room?" L suggested. The white-haired boy nodded, and as they went down the hall they heard snickering from Mello and Light's room.

"I wonder what's going on with them..." Near sighed. L shrugged then opened their door. Sitting on the desk, there was a radio.

"Say...did we have that radio before?" the detective asked. Near shrugged.

"I don't remember," he replied. L nodded.

"Alright," he said, then both heard fits of laughter erupt from their roommates room. All of a sudden, a song started playing.

_Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door, and you're here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on... _played the radio. More laughter could be heard from the other's door. Near narrowed his eyes angrily. L's eyes widened, because an angry Near...spelled Mello and Light going to the hospital due to broken limbs. "Now now Near, calm down, it's a joke...just a joke..." he assured the white-haired boy.

"Just a joke?" Near hissed. "Just a JOKE? That is the most idiotic joke I have ever heard, and it is also extremely offensive. Do they not remember my name is actually(SPOILER ALERT) Nate Rivers? Did they actually forget?"

"That's a good point..." L answered, unable to find a good argument for that. So he let Near storm out of the room into Mello and Light's.

"OH GOD! GET AWAY FROM ME SHEEP-" MELLO started shouting but broke off and screamed in pain when Near did something L really didn't want to know about. At this point, he was ready to take someone to the hospital wing in the academy...because he knew he would end up doing so.

"DON'T TOUCH MAH HAIR GOSH DARNIT! DON'T TOUCH IT!" Light squealed. He screamed like a little girl in a horror movie a few minutes later. Near walked back into the room he shared triumphantly, with a smug smile on his face.

"They got hurt in a training accident, alright?" he asked L, who was staring, half in awe, half in horror at the little white-haired boy. Who knew he was so strong? It was then that L decided to never make Near angry. Ever.

"Yeah...um, I'll take them to Doctor Medusa now..." the detective said then he went and saw Mello and Light sporting broken arms. "This was a training accident," he told them. Both nodded, and L took them to the nurse.

"They'll be in here approximately a week," the blonde nurse told him. L nodded then left.

"Near...I hope you didn't hurt them too badly. And this certainly won't help your relationship with Mello at all..." he pointed out. Near shrugged.

"I could care less, as long as they learned their lesson about playing petty pranks on me," he replied. L nodded then went out to the kitchen to get a piece of cake. Near followed him out. "Do you ever eat anything besides cake?" he asked. L nodded then got a plate of cookies. Near sighed and face-palmed.

"Hey Near, how come we never see you eat?" the dark-haired detective asked. Near turned a new shade of white before grabbing a pear from the fridge and taking a tentative bite.

"There. I ate something. Happy Birthday," he sighed. L stared for a moment before going back to his cookies and cake. He'd have to let Light know that Near did in fact eat healthily. Now he could say, "HA! IN YOUR FACE!" "I'm confused. Why are you smiling?" Near asked, interrupting L's thoughts.

"I was just thinking about something," the detective replied. Near nodded and began taking small bites out of his pear again. L decided that later they would see Mello and Light in the hospital. But that wouldn't happen until they threw a party, because...THE IDIOTS WERE GONE! Well, Mello wasn't an idiot...he was just annoying...and acted like a PMSing girl sometimes. Light though...he was an idiot. But that's beside the point.


	6. The Surprise

Ali and Cosmo were sitting waiting for class to start. They had no idea where their brothers were.

"Ugh, they're probably ditching…"Ali groaned.

"Who knows what goes through their minds." Cosmo sighed.

"Hey Ali, Cosmo." Maka said taking a seat next to them with Soul.

"Sup."

"Hi."

"Did you hear the news yet?" Soul asked. Ali and Cosmo glanced at each other confused then back at Soul.

"Nope." Ali said.

"Well, those two idiots, Light and Mello, are in the nurse's office and are gonna stay there for about a week or so." Soul explained grinning.

"What? When? How?" Cosmo asked.

"They said it was a training accident but the damage looks too serious for a training accident." Maka explained.

"Uh, Cosmo?" Ali asked. "Did you happen to hear Light and Mello screaming for a couple moments in their apartment last night?"

"Actually…I did." Cosmo said.

Everyone glanced at each other nervously.

"Maybe we should confront L and Near." Maka said.

"No way, Maka. We're staying out of this. They don't even know us that well." Soul explained obviously not wanting any unneeded trouble. Maka nodded and sighed.

Ali looked at Cosmo. "Should we though?"

"Yeah. I'm really curious to know what actually happened." Cosmo said. That's when L and Near came walking into the classroom happier than usual. They sat down near the door way.

"Now's our chance." Ali said getting up with Cosmo. The two walked over to the detectives.

"Oh, hello there Ali and Cosmo." L said cheerfully.

"Uh, hi." Cosmo said as the girls sat down.

"What brings you here?" Near asked grinning.

Cosmo and Ali glanced at each other.

"So, uh…how did Light and Mello injure themselves during training?" Ali asked.

This time, L and Near glanced at each other. They never even bothered to think of an excuse for Light and Mello last night because they were so busy partying.

"Well…Light got round house kicked by a random annoyed by his gayness pedestrian resulting in him falling out of the window and five stories to the ground….and Mello smelled chocolate outside so he just jumped out…." L explained. 'Yes, that's what those two idiots would probably do.' L thought to himself.

"But…the apartment is only four stories." Cosmo pointed out.

'Damn myself!' L thought.

"Oh, we trained in a different building." Near said backing up L quickly.

"Oh, cool. Where did you go to?" Ali asked knowing they are lying.

"The bakery!" L blurted out and started to think about cakes.

"I never knew the bakery was five stories tall…" Cosmo said with a slight grin.

"RAWR! I give up! Let's just tell them…" Near sighed as he started to play with an action figure on his desk. Ali and Cosmo grinned at each other.

"Well, Light and Mello were insulting Near and Near kind of just…well, beat the crap out of them." L explained.

Ali and Cosmo were out first shocked then began to laugh. L and Near grinned at each other. That's when Bryan and Demetrius came running into class out of breath and laughing. Ali and Cosmo raised their eyebrows at their brothers.

"You guys have to go see Mello and Light! It's hilarious!" Demetrius said still laughing.

"Yeah, they totally looked like someone beat them up and not from a training accident." Bryan said.

Ali and Cosmo looked at Near and started laughing also. The boys thought they were laughing at Bryan's joke.

"Well, come on." Demetrius said waving towards the door.

"Now?" Ali and Cosmo asked in unison.

"Yeah."

The girls shrugged and got up.

"Cover for us." Ali said to L and Near.

"Where are they going?" Maka asked Soul from where they were sitting as she saw the four leave.

"Who knows?" Soul shrugged.

Cosmo knocked on the door. Doctor Medusa opened it.

"Hello there." She said with a smile.

"Can we see Light and Mello?" Ali asked.

"Sure." Medusa opened the door wider letting everyone in.

Everyone started laughing when they saw Light and Mello with broken arms. Light and Mello glared at them.

"Uh, I'll leave you all alone." Medusa said going to her office.

"Did you bring chocolate?" Mello asked the girls. They shook their heads. Mello started to cry.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HEAL WITHOUT MY CHOCOLATE?"

"YOU DON'T NEED CHOCOLATE! YOU'RE FAT ENOUGH!" Light yelled at him.

The four teens laughed at the other idiot teens fighting with each other. Medusa came out of her office with a puzzled look.

"Calm down! I'll be back. I have some errands." Medusa said closing her office door and left.

"What do you think is in her office?" Ali asked curious as always.

"Probably boring stuff." Demetrius said.

"Well I'm gonna check." Ali said.

"She probably locked it." Bryan said.

Ali opened the door and grinned at the others. She went in to see strange looking potions on the shelves.

"This is one weird office." Cosmo said coming in and picking up one of the potions.

"Yea," Demetrius looked around. "Why would she need potions and stuff?"

"She must be some freak." Bryan said.

"Has it ever crossed your mind that Doctor Medusa might be the witch Medusa?" Cosmo asked putting down the potion.

"Actually, no." Demetrius said.

"Well, first of all, they have the same names. Second of all, she has potions that witches would have." Cosmo explained.

The door behind the teens closed by itself. Bryan twisted the knob but it wouldn't open.

"Locked." Bryan said.

Everyone glanced at each other nervously. Ali ran up to the door and shouted to the other side. "LIGHT! MELLO! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE JUSTIN BIEBER HAIR!

"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE GIRLY HAIR!"

"BUT JUSTIN BIEBER IS A GIRL!"

"RAWR! JUSTIN IS NOT A GIRL! HE'S AWESOME!"

"HE'S GAY!"

Ali groaned and leaned against the door.

"What's going on around here?" Demetrius asked.

"I wish I knew." Cosmo sighed.

Meanwhile, Medusa chuckled while looking into her crystal ball.

"ERUKCA!" Medusa shouted for her basically slave girl.

"Yes Medusa?" Eruka asked running in.

"Bring the ingredients for this potion." Medusa ordered while giving the girl a potion book.

"What's the potion for?" Eruka asked curiously then wondered if Medusa would get angry for questioning her.

"The potion will help me abduct these DWMA students who suspect me to be a witch." Medusa explained. "Now go."

"Yes Lady Medusa." Eruka sighed as she left with the book.

"This is perfect." Medusa grinned to herself while looking at the teens through the crystal ball. "I'll soon capture two of the best miesters and weapons in the academy that are suppose to be sent to destroy me."

"Here you are Medusa." Eruka said coming back moments later with the ingredients.

"Thank you. I shall remove another snake from inside of you." Medusa smirked at Eruka. She then began to make the potion.

"L! NEAR! Do you have any idea where four of our students are?" Professor Sid asked when class began.

L and Near glanced at each other then Near said "They have some extra work to do for another class sir." The two detectives began to wonder where their four friends went since they didn't come back at all during class.

"We should go to the nurse's office and see if they're there." L suggested to Near.

So they came to the door with a note that said:

_Out running errands_

_-Doctor Medusa_

The two ignored it and entered. The first thing they saw was Light and Mello. Those two were still fighting. L sighed and yelled "HEY YOU IDIOTS! WHERE ARE ALI, COSMO, BRYAN, AND DEMETRIUS?"

Light and Mello glared at their enemies/partners before answering.

"I think I saw them go into Medusa's office and I never remember seeing them leaving at all." Mello explained.

So the two detectives tried to open the office door which was locked. So Near kicked it down. Light's and Mello's mouths dropped open. They looked in the office and saw no one. L and Near glanced at each other nervously.

Medusa giggled at the nervous detectives through her crystal ball. "No one can stop me now."


	7. The Rainbow Bubble

L and Near went home shortly after they realized their friends were missing. "Look Near, we need to figure this mystery out. Sadly, it will most likely be more difficult than the Kira case, mainly because...Light is a dumbass," L explained. Near nodded silently, he simply didn't want to talk at that moment. "Who do you think is responsible for the disappearance of Ali, Bryan, Cosmo, and Demetrius?"

"Well, I think it's Dr. Medusa," Near answered; looking around for a snack of sorts in the kitchen. L looked at him weirdly for a moment before grabbing a piece of cake from the fridge. "What?" the white-haired boy asked indignantly as he fished an apple from the fridge.

"I don't understand why you think it's Medusa! It doesn't make sense!" the dark-haired detective told his friend. Near shrugged.

"I thought it was kind of obvious...you know, Dr. _Medusa_, witch _Medusa_...you know," he explained. L blinked a few times before replying.

"Okay, it does make sense. But...if it's really Medusa, we should get some help!" he suggested. Near nodded.

That's how they ended up at Stein's laboratory. Facing Stein and Marie. "Er...hello," L said awkwardly. Marie smiled warmly.

"Oh, hello L, Near! It's nice to see you guys!" she said happily, nudging Stein so he would say something nice. It didn't really work, but oh well.

"...What do you want?" the Professor sighed. Near shifted his feet and tugged nervously on his hair. L noticed the younger boy's obvious discomfort, so he decided to explain.

"Well, you see, some of our friends were kidnapped, and we think Medusa is responsible..." he told Stein. The Professor nodded, and then shrugged.

"Can't help with that. Goodbye," he said, then shoved the unfortunate detectives out the door, despite Marie's protests.

"Well, that was...A WASTE OF TIME," L sighed. Near shrugged.

"Oh well. We know it's Medusa, so we might as well just wait until our partners are out of the hospital, then attack her head on," he said.

*One Week Later (AKA WHEN LIGHT AND MELLO GET OUT OF THE NURSE'S ROOM)*

"We're homee~~~!" Light yelled. Near and L both looked at each in horror before running into their room.

"They probably died without us or something," Mello smirked.

"So...why can't I be a dear favorite character?" Light asked. The blonde sighed.

"Silly Light, dears are for queers!" he sighed.

"Oh my Meers!" Light cried. Near walked out cautiously at that very moment.

"...WHAT?" Near asked somewhat scared.

L walked in hesitantly, and then decided to explain their problems. "Well…Ali, Bryan, Demetrius, and Cosmo have been kidnapped by Medusa, and we need a way to get them back. AND HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE THAT THEY GOT KIDNAPPED?" L yelled.

"Thanks to Mello," Light glared at Mello. "I was screaming at the top of my lungs at that…that…JUSTIN BIEBER HATER!"

"SCREW YOU! YOU INSULTED MY AWESOME HAIR!" Mello pointed his finger at Light.

"Oh my god…please just focus you imbeciles," Near sighed. Mello and Light's heads both snapped up at the word.

"Imbeciles? Is that like some type of food?" Light scratched his head.

"No dumbass! It's some name brand clothing!" Mello shook his head at Light.

"…No, it's an insult…" L informed them. Near just shook his head at their stupidity.

**At Medusa's Lair **

The teens sighed as they lay in a giant, rainbow bubble that was singing.

"SUNSHINE! LOLLYPOPS! RAINBOWS! EVERYTHING!" The bubble sang repeatedly.

"Is this part of the torture?" Ali asked sighing.

"Does Medusa support gays or something? Not that I don't but…this is a little over the top, don't you think?" Demetrius asked.

"I'm ready to kill this queer bubble." Bryan grunted.

"It's no use because it's made of indestructible magic…gay magic maybe…" Ali explained after another attempt at round house kicking the gay bubble.

"Oh my gosh…if L and Near don't get here soon, I'm going to kill them," Cosmo exclaimed angrily. Demetrius chuckled at her rant.

"Don't forget Light and Mello~!" he sang, adding to the annoyingness of the gay bubble's singing. He started singing with it.

"Okay, he's officially insane…" Cosmo sighed.

"Oh god…" Ali shook her head.

Then all of a sudden, Medusa appeared with a wide smirk. The bubble then stopped singing. Demetrius kept on singing not realizing the bubble had stopped. Medusa's smirk disappeared and a scared/confused expression came onto her face.

"Shut up, child." Medusa demanded.

"SUNSHINE LOLIPOPS AND RAINBOWS EVERYTHING!" he sang louder, drowning out everything else, and then he just stopped, smirking.

"Um, ok then…" Medusa stared at the children. "I WANNA RULE THE WORLD! Now shut up…"

"What?" The teens asked.

"I already told you, god." Medusa rolled her eyes. "Ok, now I shall test black blood on you." Medusa smirked as she pulled out a shot full with black blood. "Now who to test it on?" Medusa glanced at everyone. "You," She pointed at Demetrius. "The singing gay boy."

"Uh…I don't think my sister will give me permission to take an unauthorized shot," Demetrius shrugged.

"Sucks to be you gay boy." Medusa shrugged. She then raised her hand that began to glow and pulled Demetrius out of the rainbow bubble. He was now levitating in air before Medusa.

"Aw hell no…you called me gay? I'm bi retard…" he sighed.

Medusa stared at Demetrius for a moment before stabbing the shot into his arm and laughed evilly.

"Ow…that hurt!" he whined.

"OH MY GOD!" Cosmo cried and started hyper ventilating.

"OSH! This isn't good." Ali said.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Bryan rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome Sergeant Sarcasm." Ali grinned at Bryan totally forgetting that Demetrius was just stabbed with a shot.

"Well...can I sing with the bubble again now?" Demetrius asked Medusa.

Medusa stared at him again…"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I like singing! SUNSHINE LOLIPOPS-" he began, but Medusa glared at him and he shut up for the moment.

"Sing that gay song again, and see what happens." Medusa hissed.

"Oh. Okay. I'll teach you about Pop~u~lar! I know about Pop~ULAR~~!" the boy sang, and then stopped again, smirking a bit.

"SHUT UP!" Medusa yelled frustrated. She then created a new bubble and placed Demetrius in it. Demetrius began to sing but no one could hear him.

"Uh…why can't we hear him singing?" Ali asked looking at the soundless teen.

"Because I put that "bi" boy in a sound-proof bubble!" Medusa said proudly.

"Thank god, I don't have to hear him sing queer music anymore." Bryan said relieved.

"Oh my god! What if he's dying and we can't hear him!" Cosmo freaked out…then passed out due to stress and…stuff.

Ali quickly caught her before she hit the bottom of the bubble. "Phew…"

"These are freaky kids…" Medusa thought glancing at the singing boy, the passed out girl, and the relieved teen.


	8. You Didn't Think This One Through at All

"Let's just go save them," Near suggested, magically knowing where Medusa's Lair lay.

"Fine but L is carrying me because I don't feel like walking." Light said.

"No, Mello volunteered," L lied.

"WHAT?" Mello asked. Light then jumped on Mello's back and Mello sighed giving him a piggy back ride all the way to Medusa's Lair.

They entered slowly, and then saw their friends trapped in two different bubbles. Demetrius was stuck in a plain bubble. His mouth was moving, but they couldn't hear him. Ali, Bryan, and Cosmo were in a rainbow bubble that was singing. There was no sign of Medusa.

"OMG!" Light squealed and ran over to the rainbow bubble blowing their cover. Ali and Bryan stared at Light. Cosmo didn't because she was still passed out. Demetrius was too busy in his own little world to notice.

"…Idiot…" L sighed. Then Medusa came out and trapped Light in a rainbow bubble of his own. Light was thrilled.

"OMG! OMG! I HAVE MY OWN RAINBOW SINGING BUBBLE!" Light jumped up and down in the bubble. The bubble got scared and popped. Light crashed onto the floor and began to cry before glaring at L.

"DAMN IT L! YOU DIDN'T THINK THIS ONE THROUGH AT ALL!" He yelled blaming him for something that no one knew.

"Um…what?" L asked, very confused.

"YOU POPPED MY AMAZING RAINBOW BUBBLE!" Light ranted getting up. Medusa stood their awkwardly, then just trapped the two in a bubble.

"Hey lady, you got chocolate?" Mello asked realizing that his chocolate supplies were out.

Medusa jumped because she didn't realize two more freaky people were here. "What?"

"Mello…please just transform into your stupid giant fan thing…" Near sighed.

Mello glared at Near. "Don't insult my weapon form!"

"Okay! Please just transform into your amazing fan of awesomeness!" Near yelled, inadvertently getting Medusa to pay attention to him.

Mello nodded with approval. "That's more like it!" He then transformed into the fan.

Near held the fan in his hand and walked up to Medusa, then wacked her on the head. Then he backed away slowly.

"OW! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Medusa shouted as she rubbed her sore head. She made rainbows come out from the ground. "ATTACK HIM!" She ordered the rainbows and pointed at the Near. The rainbows advanced towards Near.

"…You sure like rainbows, don't you lady?" Near asked, then he carefully dodged all the rainbows and wacked Medusa on the head again, this time more forcefully.

"RAWR!" Medusa roared and just tried to attack Near head on.

Near sighed and wacked her on the head a third time, then just tapped all the bubbles. The bubbles popped and everyone fell out.

"Pretty sad that Medusa is getting owned with a fan." Ali shook her head.

"…Who says you're not perfect, who says you're not worth it…" Demetrius sang, oblivious to the fact that he was out of the bubble.

"Oh god…he's still singing?" Bryan asked. Ali looked down at Cosmo. "She's still passed out." Ali sighed.

"WHAT'S THAT HORRIBLE MUSIC?" Cosmo cried, waking up due to the horrible song Demetrius was singing. She looked at him with a sad look.

Light gasped. "I LOVE THAT SONG GURL!" He then z-snapped.

"…Then I won't sing it," Demetrius laughed. "He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too~?" he sang loudly.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Medusa screamed then took out a gun. She put it at her head and pulled the trigger.

"Geez! She emo or something?" Ali scratched her head as she looked at Medusa's soul.

"Ooh, it's purple, just like the color of my hair…" Demetrius laughed absent-mindedly.

"I think it's only fair that I eat the soul!" Mello declared and walked towards the soul.

"Wait just a moment here…" Cosmo began, then just dropped it.

"Hang on, you didn't really kill her. It was Demetrius' singing that drove her to madness, so I think he deserves the soul," Near pointed out, and then dragged a protesting Mello away from the soul.

"Seems fair to me." Bryan said.

"I deserve it because I'm AH-MAZING!" Light sang out then skipped towards the soul. Ali then decked him in the face just before he was about to grab the soul. "No! It's Demetrius' soul!"

"OW! LIKE MY FACE HURTS NOW!" Light cried.

"Demetrius, aren't you gonna go get the soul?" Cosmo asked. He shrugged.

"Sure, I guess," he said then quickly ate the soul. "It's not like I'll be a death scythe or anything though, we still don't have our ninety-nine kishin souls to get…" he sighed.

"Oh darn, I forgot…" Cosmo said unhappily.

"At least we finally got rid of Medusa. She was annoying…trapping us in gay bubbles! Who does she think she is?" Ali said.

"Yeah, but…what about the black blood?" Cosmo questioned.

"Well, he looks fine to me. He was singing gay songs for god sake, unless that's the effect of black blood." Bryan suggested.

"Now that you mention it…I don't feel so good…" Demetrius coughed. "Oh well, must just be a cold or something," he tried to laugh it off. Cosmo walked over to him.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Can we like just go now?" Light said impatiently. "My manicure is in like 10 minutes!"

"Shut up…" L sighed, and then punched Light in the face.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?" Light yelled then fell to the floor crying and pouting.

"…Let's just go," Cosmo sighed, then pulled her brother up and started walking back to the DWMA.

"I'm going with her," Near said and followed them out the door.

"Let's just all go." Ali said then everyone followed her as L dragged Light out the door.

**At the DWMA**

"You have successfully killed Medusa? Great job!" Lord Death said after the teens explained their success.

"Yes, but perhaps I should run some…tests on Demetrius…with his black blood and all," Stein smiled creepily at the thought.

Ali's expression: _ "I feel bad for you Demetrius…"

"OH GOD HELL NAW!" Demetrius yelled and unsuccessfully hid behind Cosmo.

"Stein…no one trusts you, ok?" Bryan said.

"Maybe I should just dissect all of you then…to see the effects of gay singing rainbow bubbles?" Stein inquired Lord Death.

"NO!" They all screamed at once.

"YES!" Light squealed.

Everyone stared at Light not believing how idiotic he is.

"…Jinx," Demetrius exclaimed a little late.

"Ok then…" Lord Death said. "Alritey! L, Light, Mello, and Near, you can go back to your world again!"

A portal then appeared and he shoved the four teens into it. The portal then disappeared.

"Well then…no more Light…" Cosmo realized.

"HURRAY!" everyone cheered at the same time.

"Let's have a party in the Death Hall!" Ali suggested.

The teens then ran out of the room ready to spread the news about Medusa and no more Light.

"This was one random story!" Lord Death said happily.

"Yes. Yes it was…and could I please experiment on the gay kid?" Stein pleaded.

"Well…OK!" Lord Death said cheerfully. He then opened the portal and Stein smirked before he went into the portal.

"Light…here I come." Stein said.

**Well that was the amazing story of….no point. Ok, goodbye.**

**~Epic4Life and Kenzieee4**


End file.
